1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid storage container which stores liquid to be supplied to a liquid consumption apparatus, and the liquid consumption apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a technology is known in which a float valve floats on ink (liquid) stored in an ink cartridge (liquid storage container), the float valve moves downward to be closed when a remaining amount of ink is small, and thus, an ink channel (liquid channel), which communicates with an ink supply port of a downstream side of the float valve, is closed (for example, JP-A-8-290579). Moreover, in recent years, a printer is also known in which a liquid storage container with a relatively large capacity is disposed outside the printer (liquid consumption apparatus), liquid is supplied from the liquid storage container to a liquid ejecting head side via a liquid channel, and thus, mass printing is possible (for example, JP-A-2012-144017). In addition, in the printer, if the remaining amount of the liquid in the liquid storage container becomes small, the liquid is filled via an filler port, which is provided in the liquid storage container, from the outside.
Then, also in the liquid storage container of the printer disclosed in JP-A-2012-144017, similar to the case of the liquid storage container disclosed in JP-A-8-290579, if the remaining amount of the liquid becomes small, it is preferable to provide the float valve which closes the liquid channel between the liquid storage container and the liquid ejecting head in order to suppress the mixing of bubbles or the like.
However, if the ink is strongly filled into the liquid storage container, in which the float valve is disposed, via the filler port from the outside, there is a concern that the float valve may be damaged due to inflow pressure of the filled ink.
In addition, in a float disclosed in JP-A-8-290579, since the liquid channel is closed by buoyancy and a self-weight of the float and the closing of the liquid channel is dependent on a member (material) which configures the float, there is a concern that a range of a member (material) selection may be narrowed.